Ai no Tame Naraba
by CyberSerpent
Summary: "If it's for love..." Trouble has arrived at Megumi's form--in the form of Asami Mizusawa! 19 yrs old Asami is an assisant for Megumi--and a rival in love~! Not only does she immediately warm up to Sano, she even made chokoreto for him at V-day! How will


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, just Asami

A/n- hehe…::devilish grin:: I just thought it'd be kinda fun to tease Megumi so…(if you people are used to the "mature" and grown-up Megumi, I suggest you don't read this…) (Yay yay Anime Expo! For more info see the a/n after the fic)

Ai no Tame Naraba

"Megumi, I would like you to meet Asami Mizusawa, a new assistant I hired to help you with." Doctor Genzai smiled, and introduced a youg girl in her late teens, with short brunette hair falling loosely around her shoulders and cheery chocolate eyes.

"Konnichiwa Megumi-san!" Asami called out, her smile lighting up her entire face.

"Hello." Megumi smiled back.

Doctor Genzai said, "Asami will be helping you in your appointments starting today.  Who was it you had next?  That man…from the dojo, Sano-what's-his-face?"

"Sanosuke, doctor." Megumi sighed.

"Oh right. Anyway, I'll let you two get acquainted and then Asami can help with that Sano guy." Dr. Genzai then left and immediately after he left the room Ayame and Suzume jumped him, waving dolls and yelling, "Play with us, grandfather!  Play!"

~*~

Megumi looked over her clipboard again, "Sanosuke will be coming in ten minutes, so I guess I can take care of him, since he's an oldie." She sighed and placed the clipboard down at the desk.

Asami looked ecstastically at Megumi, "But Megumi-san, can I please do him?  Oh, I've been waiting so long to do this!  Oh please please, Megumi-sama?!" she pleaded, her eyes looking more and more teary.

"Okay, fine." Megumi relented, but somewhere she felt a voice nagging, _Why did you give him up that easily?  You know his treatments are the highlight of your week._

"Yesss!" Asami cheered, and hugged Megumi, "You're the best, Meg-san!"

Megumi stared in surprise at the girl and then awkwardly patted her head, murmuring, "Yes, your welcome."

~*~

As Sanosuke entered the clinic, Megumi instantly noted how flushed Asami's face looked.

She gushed over his every move and even when he makes the lightest twitch when she was bandaging him, she gasped and asked him what did she do wrong.  Then when he was about to leave, she giggled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Ano…" Sanosuke stared at her, hand rubbing his cheek where Asami's lips had just been.

Asami blushed and giggled again, "I hope you come soon, Sano-chan."

Okay.  This was just too much.  First intense blushing, then constant gushing, then the squeals, then the kiss, and now the SANO-CHAN.  Megumi stood up abruptly from her seat and stood between the two, saying coldly, "I'm sorry Sanosuke, you wont be able to see her until next week."

Asami waved at him as he left, shouting, "I can't wait 'til next week, Sano-chan!!!"

Megumi rubbed her forehead.  This was going to be rough.

~*~

"_Oh, oh, Sano-chan!  I can't wait 'til next week!" _Yahiko burst into fits of laughter again.  He wiped tears from his eyes.  "_Sano-chaaaan!  I love you sooooo much!_"

"You're going the right way for death, buddy." Sanosuke growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Sano-chan!" a voice squealed.

"Oh no…" Sanosuke grumbled, and turned around.  "Yes, Mizusawa?"

"Asami, m'dear, Asami." Asami giggled, and shoved a towering lunch box into Sanosuke's hands.  "Here, I made lunch for you.  It's my specialty, fried shrimp sushi!"

"Errrrr…thanks, I suppose." Sanosuke said, embarrassed but shooting death glares at Yahiko, who was cracking up in the background.

"No problem! See you at the clinic then, I guess!" Asami flicked back her hair girlishly, and kissed Sanosuke's cheek. With that she pranced away, giggling madly.

"_Asami, m'dear, Asami! It's my specialty, fried shrimp sushi! _Ha, next she'll be saying, _My dear, wanna see my specialty IN BED—"_ Yahiko was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that Sanosuke had punched his face in.

~*~

Megumi tried to stitch up a patient while Asami gushed over Sanosuke.

"My gaud, his EYES! Have you ever seen anything so DEEP and ROMANTIC?! And the way he walks—that confident SWAGGER! What girl can resist that?! Oh oh, and his HAIR! Have you ever seen ANYTHING like it?! It's so rebellious!!! I love it!!! But I love his outfit the best!!! Ohhh—I think I'm gonna faint!!!"

"You better not, you're trying to sort the paperwork, in case you forgot." Megumi muttered, trying to hold down her anger as she applied alcohol on the little boy's wound (ignoring his screams).

Asami giggled girlishly, "Gomen, gomen, Megumi-san. Oh, what date is today?"

"Wednesday, February 13th." Megumi replied grudgingly.

"Ooh yeah! I gotta give my chocolate to Sanosuke tomorrow, just as he comes in!" Asami fluffed her hair self-consciously.

Megumi froze. "Chocolate?"

"Along with my love." Asami smiled, blushing.

"Um…may I ask why?"

"Oh please, Megumi-san." Asami rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you don't know what day's tomorrow?"

"Well it certainly isn't Tanabata…"

"No silly! This is a Western holiday."

"In that case, I have no idea."

"It's Valentine's Day! Where the girls give chocolates to the boys they love! And if the guy accepts it, that means he accepts you!!! Isn't that soooo cool, Megumi-san? Ohh I really gotta make the chocolate good so Sano-chan enjoys it!"

~*~

"C'mon…you can't let that amateur twit beat you…" Megumi muttered to herself as she stirred a brownish-mixture around in a bowl.

"Megumi-san?"

She must've jumped about ten feet. "I-I'm not doing anything suspicious!" but it was only Ayame. "Oh." _Mou, you're really losin' it, Megumi. _"What is it, Ayame-chan?"

"Do you have any extra bandages grandpa can borrow?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Megumi wiped her hands on a damp towel and ferreted thru the cabinet, coming up with a roll of bandages, and handing it to Ayame, who thanked her and darted off.

"Whew." 

~*~

_I gotta give this to him before Asami does._ Megumi calculated the whole thing over in her mind as she approached the little "gambler's apartment" he owns. _But then, there's a chance he might not be there either. Ulp. _Sure enough, her suspicions proved true.

"Sano ain't here, lady." A seemingly drunk man slurred. "But if ya're lookin' fer some fun I suggest myself, yeeeah, I'll gib you the most fun you'll ever have—"

"Errr…thanks, but no thanks." Megumi replied quickly, getting her wrapped chocolate and dashing out of there as soon as possible.

Next destination: the Kamiya dojo.

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin tilted his head back, thinking. "Sessha recalls that Sano said he was going to the gambling joint up near the Akabeko…"

"Oh thank you, Ken-san." Megumi nodded, and started off once more, but not before hearing: 

"Your welcome de gozaru yo!"

Megumi smiled to herself.

Next destination: gambling joint.

"Sano-kun? Naaah." Shinji, one of Sanosuke's buddies, shook his head. "I haven't seen him round fer a while. I reckon he might be at Akabeko piling his tab up higher though, ya might wanna check there."

Feeling quite disappointed, Megumi nodded wearily, "Arigatou, Shinji-kun."

Next destination: Akabeko.

"Why hello Megumi-san!" Tae greeted Megumi warmly. "Do you want anything? There's a seat over—"

Megumi held up a hand to silence the shopkeeper, "Sorry, no. I just wanted to see if—if the tori-atama dropped by."

"Sanosuke? Why no. If he were here, I'd be pestering him to pay his tab, but he's not here, so…" Tae shrugged helplessly, "Sorry."

"Well, do you have any clue where he might be?"

"Megumi-san, I thought he was going to your clinic around now."

_Oh shiiiiiiiiiitake mushrooms!_ "Oh my gosh, you're right! Sorry for bothering you, Tae, and thanks!"

Next destination: the clinic.

_Must get there before Asami. Must get there before Asami. Must get there before Asami._

She barely acknowledged Dr. Genzai as she whizzed by, just nearly tying her kerchief over he head and arriving at her office, panting and out of breath, to see—

"Konnichiwa, Megumi-san!"

"Hey kitsune-onna."

Asami was taking off Sanosuke's bandages, and smiling at him. The chocolate Asami had prepared was in Sanosuke's good hand.

And if the guy accepts it, that means he accepts you!!! 

"Ano…fox lady?" Sanosuke said very faintly.

Megumi barely realized it, but tears were slowly pooling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away hurriedly. "Well! You're early, tori-atama." She tried to act casual, and sat herself down on the chair next to the desk and began to work on the paperwork while busy holding her tears back and crushing the chocolate she had worked so hard on all night with her hand.

"Megitsune?"

Stop calling me names! 

"Fox lady?"

STOP IT! Stop looking at me with those—those stupid brown eyes! Stop it! 

"Megumi?"

_STO—did he just call me Megumi?_ She stood up abruptly, brushed past a bewildered Asami and Sanosuke, and ran to the yard. _I-I can't take this much longer._

~*~

"Strange…" Asami murmured. 

"Yeah. Why was the fox lady actin' so weird fer?" Sanosuke cocked his head sideways like a parrot.

"Oh well…anyway, where do you think we should go for dinner tonight? Someplace romantic?" Asami looked at Sanosuke eagerly.

"Huh?"

"Uh, our date?"

"Date?"

"Today's Valentine's Day, dummy!" ::giggle::

"Uh—yeah, but I didn't say I was going to be your date."

Asami stiffened. "You accepted my chocolate."

"Out of hunger, isn't why you gave it to me? To fill up my stomach?"

"Oh my GAUD!" Asami bolted up, glaring down at Sanosuke. "You insolent DORK! Don't you know ANYTHING about Valentine's Day?!"

"It's a day for lovers, why?"

"It's a day when the girl gives her home-made chocolate to the boy she loves!"

"Ohuh?"

"And when the boy accepts the chocolate, he's accepting HER!"

"NANI?!?!"

"Don't you like me, Sano-chan?" Asami asked, quietly now. She had sat back down, head hung.

"Y-yah, but not in the way ya think…"  
Asami suddenly smiled thru the tears brimming at her eyes. "Go out to the yard."

"Whatta?"

"Just go out back. Onegai."

~*~

"Stupid, frigging baka!" Megumi growled angrily. She was sitting down on the garden bench, crying softly, her head buried in her hands.

She still had the chocolate.

"Kitsune-onna?"

Oh please, not now… 

"Can I sit here?" 

A warm bulk edged next to her on the bench. There really wasn't much room to move.

"What's that in your hands?"

"Nothing." She replied, her voice muffled.

"Lemme see."

Her fingers were prised apart one by one and finally, when the chocolate was almost out of her grip, she pushed him with all her strength, and surprisingly, he fell off the bench.

"ITAIIII~~~!" Sanosuke yowled. "What was THAT for?!"

Megumi sniffed and turned the opposite direction.

There was sound of cellophane crinkling and the snarfing of something liquidy.

_She didn't have the chocolate anymore_.

"Mm, mmm thish ish good." Sanosuke said with his mouth full.

Megumi muttered something indistinct.

"What didja say?" 

"I said, 'Stupid konoyaro…'." 

"Oh yeah, sure. I scarf down the chocolate and this is the thanks I get. Mmm this ain't too baaaad…" 

Megumi couldn't help it but smile.

~*~

"So what happened to Asami?" Sanosuke asked, letting his fingers trail thru her hair.

"She left shortly after. I think out of heartbreak." Megumi sighed, then smiled mischievously at Sanosuke, "You little heartbreaker, you."

Sanosuke just kissed her as his reply.

A/n- me0w. I delayed Pillow Grand Pree round nine for this, so—yeah, appreciate it. ^_^; Five hundred hugs to Hoto for creating sucha cute bishie lyke Kymuko!!! You can see him at her online manga here: http://www.murasaki-tenshi.net/manga

Well, s'pose datz all! 

Oh and PLZ PLZ PLZ review my ficcy Pillow Grand Pree! 42 reviews onleeee~~~but it WAS nominated for RKRC's Parody/Omake section so yeah, gib it some credit ^^

And if you're going to Anime Expo this year, AIM me at dracoplushie or just drop a line at dracoplushie@aol.com! If you ARE going, by any chance, look for a Misao who's gushing over any of the following: Kenshin, Soujiro, Enishi, Kamatari, Wolfwood, Nuriko, Tasuki, Suboshi, Ryoga, Daisuke, Hiei, Yue, Duo, Shinji, Naozumi, Forty, Kentaro, Hayoto, Marth, Link, or Rukawa.

Neep.

Ooki, welllll~let's see, I'll be going wif my friend Kiki and possibly CreatiStar (the evil one with the 80, possibly 90+ reviews on her CCS ficcy). I'd be da only one cosplaying though, probably ^^; and I look forward to seeing SharkAria in her Slayers outfit! 

Well until then—

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. I think the title means "If It's For Love" not sure though, so correct if I'm wrong! (me no Japanese, me Chinese. Neeee~taw-yen lah!)


End file.
